1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structural panel, and more particularly to a panel having a combination sheet of plywood and sheet of fiber cement sealed and bonded together to form a resilient weatherproof and wear-resistant structure for areas subjected to heavy foot traffic, including marine decking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing suitably structured all-weather surfaces which are able to withstand heavy pedestrian traffic, particularly with respect to those surfaces associated with marine dock systems.
In this area, various types of surfaces have been tried without success, the two most commonly used surface materials comprising wood products or cement. Surface structures composed of wood are generally formed from a multiplicity of juxtaposed plank members positioned transversely across the deck or walkway.
The cement walkway or surface structure is usually formed in a long rectangular slab configuration having a thickness of from one to two inches. Even though cement slabs are becoming more popular over wood surfaces in the construction of marinas and other floating dock structures, there are two inherent problems that exist. First, cement slabs are very heavy and add considerable weight to an already large and heavy structure; and they are cumbersome and difficult to handle. Second, this type of slab is not resilient and has a tendency to crack when subjected to adverse weather conditions which tend to cause dock fingers and walkways to twist and flex in the turbulent water.
Thus, it can be understood that a solution to these problems is needed to a great degree.